Zoo Keeper
by Montanaluvmesser101
Summary: When Mac's away the mice shall play. Aiko is the wild child of the CSI family and she will make sure that there is never a dull moment in the labs. Just a fun little fic full of fun chapters. DL, plus some other pairings, read to find out! :
1. Opening day at the zoo

A/N: Aiko Summers is me (just my name is Becky but it didn't sound right in this) but all the rest of the characters so far aren't owned by me and neither is CSI:NY

Just a little fun fic which will be full of lil romantic chapters and fun chapters! So enjoy

* * *

**Opening day at the zoo**

Now, normally the New York crime labs were filled with sensible and mature people. They sensibly walked into the labs in the early hours in the morning, no matter how moody they were from the lack of sleep and coffee. They got on with their work as they were meant to…like mature forensic scientist who help keep criminals locked behind bars. But sometimes, when the zookeepers are away…the monkeys escape from these bars. And, the monkeys were not the criminals.

Mac seemed to escape from the labs more times than Harry Houdini escaped from a straightjacket, and like all magicians, he never gave up the secret of where he was going. He would always leave a case file or a note for Stella to take charge for a couple of days, but his current location was always unknown, and only Stella was to ring him in an emergency. Everyone got used to this and no longer pestered him with an interrogation, guessing that he was just doing something in favour of the good reputation that the labs received each year.

Aiko Summers was the newest CSI. Therefore, her name was "Rookie" from now on according to Flack. She is the youngest of all the CSIs, having only celebrated her 21st birthday the day before she moved to the city. When meeting the team, she knew straight away that she would fit in. She clicked with Lindsay the minute she walked through the doors, and now they were best friends, along with Stella. The three of them were like Charlie's Angels, all with there own little skills. Put together, they have the greatest comebacks to always stun the men. It had been a couple of months now since Aiko had joined the team, but she felt like she had known them her whole life. Flack was like her older brother, always taunting her but deep inside he cared for her and always looked out for her. She couldn't be any more closer to Stella, Lindsay and Danny. Stella seemed to have taken her motherly role on Aiko, and Danny and Lindsay adored her. She brought life into the labs and her smile lit every room she walked into.

Aiko was a wild child. She lived life to the edge, always had done, always will do. She thought that the word immature was just used by people who didn't know how to have fun and she was always optimistic. She spoke her mind, never lied to a friend and always remained loyal, and she was just an all round star. Her friends were her life, and she loved them with all her heart. When it came to relationships however, Aiko felt that guys just liked her as a friend, someone to come to with their relationship problems. However, she was still young and free. More importantly, she had left that life back in Chicago.

Aiko's relationship with Mac started a long time before she even moved to the city. Infact, Mac was the reason why she moved. Mac was her rescuer. Aiko's past is the reason why Aiko is who she is. She is optimistic because throughout her childhood she was disappointed frequently. In order to remain happy in school and make the most of life without being sad, Aiko had to find the good things that lay behind the bad things. She was loyal to her friends because she knew, sadly from first hand experience, the effects of abandonment and lies. No one knows about Aiko's past because it is something that she doesn't wish to bring up, she thinks that people would react differently around her and feel sorry for her. She hated it when people felt sorry for her. She knew that they were just trying to help, and be a friend, and she loved them for this, but she hated it when the words "I feel so sorry for you", or "I'm sorry." There was no need for it. Sorry cannot erase what had happened to her, and they have no need saying that they are sorry when it wasn't their fault. Aiko wouldn't call Mac as a fatherly figure. It's not because he wasn't…it's just Aiko didn't like that word to pass her lips. Especially when she was referring to someone, she loved and who cared for her.

Aiko's father couldn't take it being a single parent. Aiko's mother had sadly passed away giving birth to Aiko, some problems in the pregnancy and labour had resulted into fatal bacterial infection, which sadly took the life of the new mother. Aiko's father took this badly, and began drinking, taking drugs and gambling. The times when he was at home, he was either passed out or abusive. Aiko's time as a baby was fine, because she mostly spent her time with her nanny, who taught her everything. Mac paid the nanny. Mac was a friend of Aiko's mother, a childhood friend. He was going to take Aiko away from her abusive father but he wouldn't let him. Therefore, secretly, Mac cared for all Aiko's needs. Her father was too trashed to recognise the differences. By the time Aiko was 12, she had made so many lies about her bruises on her body, Mac had had enough. He was sick of keeping Aiko's life a secret to the law, and so when her father was sober, Mac revealed the freed the monster to the cops. He was out of Aiko's life for good.

Mac saw potential in Aiko as he looked after her during her teenage years. She was a top class student and passed though school with flying colours. Because of her new guardian, Aiko was immediately interested in the art of forensic science, and with the help of Mac, she progressed through the beginning stages of becoming a criminalist. Now Aiko was an adult. She had escaped from her prison as a child thanks to Mac and now she was following in his footprints. Having left her home town of Chicago, Aiko was building a new life in New York, wiping her past away with a smile.

The rain made Aiko smile. She frowned however when people moaned about how the rain was a devil, that it dampened their moods and ruined their days. Aiko loved the way the clouds formed up in the sky before the rain fell down. She loved how the sky was pretty and mysterious. The way that the glistening of the diamond droplets danced from the sky and circled her memorised her.

It was raining in summer… but Aiko didn't mind. Waking up to the sound of the rain on her window brought a smile to her face, and after a cup of hot coffee, she was ready to walk to the subway. She would walk all the way but she didn't want to be that soaked on a morning, even though from the look of the weather, she would spend all day in the labs anyway. Because she was small, 5"5', and her weight equalled in her size, she could find it easy to squeeze through everyone in the station and on the train. The subway ride was always quick but Aiko liked the ride. She didn't know why, but she just enjoyed it.

Even though the walk to the labs from the station was short, Aiko was still caught in the rain, and her shoulder length brown hair darkened as rain droplets dripped from the tips. Walking through the doors, she took her coat off and hung it from her arm. Looking around she saw how dark the place was, reflecting the dark sky outside. However, the labs were too quiet. Looking at her watch it was gradually near 11 am, and no one had a day off today. So where could they all be?

After placing all her things in her locker, Aiko made her way to the break room. She giggled as she saw everyone sat dipping tea bags into their cups, or sat on the counters staring into space, bored out of their minds.

"You guys don't look bored at all." She emphasised her sarcasm, which awarded her a roll of the eyes from Danny, Lindsay's habit that had rubbed off onto him.

Walking in, she grabbed a cup and poured coffee into it. She liked her coffee sweet and milky, but not too milky.

"What do you expect, no cases, no Mac, no fun." Lindsay explained, handing Aiko the milk, which she gratefully accepted with a smile. Aiko copied Flack's position as she sat upon the counter and swung her legs as they couldn't reach the ground.

"Ahh but that's where you're wrong. No Mac…means we can have some fun." She innocently grinned but all of her friends knew that she was quite the opposite of innocent. Stella gave her a warning look from the table where she sat. Aiko pouted and Stella couldn't help but grin. Sighing, Aiko knew that if she didn't do anything interesting, the boredom disease that was floating around the air would soon infect her. She swirled the coffee around in her cup and frowned. She had drunk about a quarter of it and really couldn't be bothered to finish the rest. Jumping down from the counter she sat it infront of Adam and gave him a sweet smile, and left the room without a word. Adam blushed as five pairs of eyes fixed on him.

"You like her." Hawkes stated and Adam looked at him with an obvious fake shock on his face, then he shook his head, again, this didn't help him. Flack and Danny couldn't help but laugh, so Stella glared at Flack and Lindsay hit Danny in his chest, causing him to feign hurt.

"Don't deny it Adam, even Sid told me that you like her." Flack said. Lindsay smiled up at Danny.

"Sid's mostly right when he guesses about that topic." She didn't break her eye contact with Danny and he leaned down so that she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips. She closed her eyes, the feeling sent chills down her body, and she had to remember that she was in the break room with her co-workers. Opening her eyes, she smiled and leant up to peck his lips softly, not allowing him to go any deeper. He moaned against her lips and wanted access but she pulled away and shook her head, and walked out of the room, ruffling Adam's hair before she left. He frowned and tidied it up before Danny swiftly left the room too. Stella rolled her eyes and hoped that her two friends wouldn't get rid of their boredom by doing anything silly, which should be done in their own privacy.

Sipping at Aiko's coffee Adam hid his blushed face from Stell, Flack and Hawkes and swiftly disappeared out of the room. He could hear the three of them laughing as he left and sighed. He looked into one of the labs and saw Aiko sat at her desk, spinning around in her chair, listening to her iPod on full blast. He sighed and stood there for a second, just staring at her. He knew that she was way out of his league, and he doubted that a fun wild girl like her would go for a stupid lab tech like Adam. But this was all wrong, because Aiko felt that Adam was like her best friend…her partner in crime. They were like two peas in a pod, always getting up to mischief and always laughing and joking. She was oblivious of Adam's feelings towards her though, and Adam wanted it to stay that way…just until he got some courage.

He was sure that she knew that his eyes were on her so he quickly walked down the corridor. Passing the stock room he didn't even have to look at them to tell that Danny and Lindsay were getting "friendly" in their.

"Get a room." He sniggered.

Danny looked around and kept a hold of Lindsay.

"We have one." he said "matter of factly" and kicked the door so it closed softly. Adam laughed and walked off.

Danny turned back to gaze into Lindsay glistening eyes. She smiled broadly at him and immediately took his lips into hers, this time, allowing him full access to the mouth he knew so well. His hands roamed across the small of her back and she leaned in against him. Their bodies fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, getting more lustful and powerful. He pulled away suddenly and he saw worry in Lindsay's eyes and nearly kicked himself for pulling away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's right now I'm with you." She could see the true love in his eyes but couldn't contain her laughter. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Cheddar?" He sighed as she nodded and smiled.

"Defiantly cowboy. But, I like cheesy. 'Specially when you say it." She stroked his chin and headed to the door.

"Now who's being cheesy Montana?" He grinned. She opened the door and bit her lip as she saw Stella infront of her with her arms folded. Giving her a slight smile, she knew that she would let her off. Lindsay walked down the corridor to her left. Danny, however, went red as he saw the glare that Stella was giving. He gulped and quickly edged away from her, swiftly walking down the corridor to his right. Rolling her eyes Stella grinned. Today she had her hands full looking after the Zoo.

* * *

_So what do you think? Like it? Tell me then! Review!!_


	2. The monkey Cage

The monkey cage

The monkey cage

Pulling here earphones out of her ears, Aiko sighed. Not only was the battery nearly dead on her ipod, but the whole lab was dead. No one was doing anything. There were no cases, so why shouldn't anyone be doing something entertaining? Stretching her arms out wide she yawned and thought about wasting time sleeping, at least that way she wouldn't have to think of being bored. But just as she was about to close her eyes, a certain Staten Island accent forced them open again.

"Hey Aiks." Danny smiled as he walked into the surprisingly dark room, even though there were three lamps on. Aiko was cut off from replying to him by another yawn. She placed her hand over and held up one finger to tell him she'll just be a second. He grinned. She opened her eyes again and rolled them.

"Someone must have been up all night." Aiko would do anything to wipe the smug "Messer" grin that was plastered over Danny's face as he taunted her.

"Actually, I'm bored stiff in this Cesspit." She stuck out her tongue and swirled around in her chair, not caring how dizzy she became.

Leaning back in the chair Danny screwed up his face as he thought about something. Aiko laughed at the face.

"No wonder you don't think that much with that face that you pull." She teased. He ignored her and glared at her, but Aiko smiled at him widely.

"You wanna do summit fun?" he suggested, knowing the answer already. Aiko's sapphire eyes widened and her smile grew, bearing pearly white teeth.

"Of course!" she exclaimed getting up even before knowing the plan. She walked out into the corridor before being pulled back into her office, a large, strong hand wrapped around her smaller one.

"You don't want others to hear our plan now do you?" Danny whispered and Aiko shook her head, her brown hair, which had dried, shaking infront of her face. She blew the strands away before turning to Danny to hear his plan.

"I have some silly string left after our Halloween bash last year," he began, and Aiko already liked the sound of the plan the minute silly string left his mouth.

"And Flack is alone. What do you say, a little pay back time for Mr Donald Flack after all those times he's called you Rookie, even though we have a new lab tech."

Aiko's eyes narrowed as she thought about what Danny said.

"We have a new Lab tech?" she questioned. Danny sighed.

"Yes…side tracking Aiko." If he had a dollar for every time Aiko sidetracked, he wouldn't have to get up so early in the morning to work a double.

"How come I didn't know that?" She pressed on the topic, her voice gradually getting higher like a teenage girl. Danny looked around him; he was looking either for an escape route, or for anything to shut her up. He couldn't find both so instead; he turned her around and pushed her out of the office. Which, in the end shut her up. She growled and they walked down the corridor.

"So, is it a good plan?" Danny was wondering why Aiko was smiling so weirdly, until he turned around and Stella was standing infront of them, with the face like a principal who had just caught some students skipping class.

"What sounds like a good plan Messer?" Stella put him on the spot. She could tell from the glint in his eye that he was keeping a secret, and she knew that Danny's nature was to have a little fun in life. He gulped silently and tried his best to find "Stella buying" words, because he knew that she wouldn't buy the normal crap that he gave Mac.

Aiko turned and rolled her eyes and grinned.

"He was just telling me about his idea for a surprise party for Lindsay for her birthday."

Luckily, not only did Aiko dig Danny out of a deep hole, she also gave Stella a reasonable excuse, seeing as Lindsay's birthday was in a couple of weeks. Stella smiled and almost sighed, as the "idea" didn't hold any monkey business in it.

"You want to know it?"

Aiko threw that in for fun, seeing as she assumed Stella might say yes, meaning that Danny would have to show his improvisation skills. But, to Aiko's disappointment but to Danny's relief, Stella shook her head.

"We'll have to have a rain check on that guys, sorry."

She gave both of them a smile before passing by them. They stood there and waited until the sound of her heels on the floor became distant, before both exhaled deeply in relief.

"You can thank me later." Aiko started to walk again, meaning she couldn't see the Danny's eyes narrowed at her.

"Thank you? For digging a huge hole for me at the end?" Danny exclaimed, his hands even flying up in the air dramatically. He then ran up to catch up to her, and she hit him on the side of his head, causing him to hiss at her, and rub his head.

"Actually…I got you out of a big hole Messer, one bigger than your ego. So shut it and tell me where the silly string is."

Danny sighed and knew that he wouldn't win. Aiko was just like Lindsay. And when it came to debates, all the women in the labs won. They pawned all. Even if the ratio of men to women was in favour for the men.

Meanwhile, Adam was talking to his agony aunt…uncle. He sat opposite Hawkes on the stool in the Tox lab. He sighed and tried to erase the fact that he felt like he was in an interrogation room, seeing as the rain outside had made the room dark, and the only light was a light hanging above the table. He chewed on his raspberry, blackcurrant and grapefruit flavoured chewing gum and began to tell Hawkes his problem.

"I'm not exactly experienced in relationships anyway." He sighed.

Hawkes laughed and hoped Adam wouldn't think that he was laughing at him.

"Well, you've not exactly come to New York's playboy." He stated.

Even a small grin formed on Adam's face. "Well, I couldn't find Danny." This time, Adam mirrored the huge grin, which was on Hawkes's lips. From the outside, people would think that Adam's statement was true, that he was implying that Danny was New York's playboy. But deep inside, everyone knew that it was a little country girl who wiped away that shell of his to reveal a soft little teddy bear who loved to be hugged.

All jokes aside, Hawkes wanted to solve Adam's problem.

"Aiko likes you, you do know that don't you?"

Adam scoffed at him and grunted. He shook his head in denial.

"As a friend. Infact, sometimes I can tell that she just wants to be somewhere else when she's with me, with someone else." He let his head flop down. Hawkes sighed. It was going to take more than that to convince this tough guy.

"Why do you not think she likes you Adam. You're a cute guy." Adam looked up suddenly, taking the compliment from Hawkes the wrong way.

"I mean, girls seem to like you and think you're funny and stuff…" Hawkes choked out and could see the relief settle back in Adam's eyes. Adam shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just geeky funny and they laugh at me and not with me." he pouted and sadness flooded back into him, as the rain poured down against the window. Hawkes was about to reply, before a loud shout echoed down the corridor and a grunt followed it. Two cried of laughter shortly followed and a tall sting monster slowly stomped down the corridor. Adam and Hawkes curiously made there way out to where the commotion was, and saw that underneath the mass amount of string was Flack. And he wasn't amused.

"Wha…who did that to you?" Hawkes could barely speak though all his laughter, and a chuckle escaped Adam, even if he was feeling depressed.

A clump of string rose, and it took some time to realise it was Flack's arm, and he pointed behind himself, two the culprits. Aiko and Danny stood there waving the cans of silly string in the air with smug faces and they could hardly stand due to the laughing fits that they were having. Adam tensed up as he saw how much fun Aiko was having with Danny, as he watched her laughing with him and doing a victory dance with him. She even had a secret victory high five or something, and this made him even more jealous of the many relationships she had with everyone…but him. he quickly left the group and made his way to his refuge…anywhere quiet and where he could be alone.

Halfway through their celebration dance, Stella interrupted Aiko and Danny with a stern cough. They froze and glanced at each other before turning to her. Next to her was a grinning Lindsay who couldn't help but laugh at Flack, which her boyfriend and best friend had turned into string. Stella however, was not amused that she leaves the group unattended for a while and she comes back to a kindergarten. Placing a finger on the bridge of her nose, she really can't deal with a headache forming too. Frustrated, with all her energy taking out of her, she really can't be bothered to tell them off, seeing as deep inside she was laughing at the state of Flack, that he was walking around like he was drunk because he couldn't see. So she just out her hands up in defeat.

"Just play nice or go back to your cages!" She walked off and Lindsay kissed Danny, and hugged him too, before they pulled away and joined Aiko and Hawkes, and the Mummy.


End file.
